The Frog Prince Mishap
by Mallory Van Helsing
Summary: Oneshot: This is my version of the Frog Prince, reworded, twisted and mixed up and messy with some shocking turns.


**The Frog Prince Mishap **

It was a windy summer's day and the sky was a clear blue. As clouds began to roll slowly in, a young girl sat on the edge of a well admiring something concealed in her small hands. Mina let the warm sun light shine on her face and through her hands making the object shimmer. She held it up to the light to reveal a beautiful gold locket. Mina pried it open and looked at the picture. It was off two girls, one her and the other her older sister. Both girls had long beautiful curly golden hair and startling blue eyes. They were the most beautiful princesses in the land. Mina the youngest daughter was only six years of age, but her older sister Bellame was about to be eighteen and on the eve of her birthday her little sister had gotten her that locket.

"I hope she likes it" Mina said to herself. "It will be a way she can remember me then she gets married to a handsome Prince." As Mina sat pondering what her own prince would look like, she didn't notice the two farm boys sneaking up on her. The boys creped up slowly and the first one said "What you got there, Minnie?" and the other took the necklace. "Yeah Mini Mina what is it?"

"Give it back, Shane!" Mina screamed. "That's for my sister"

"What are you going to due about it Mini Mina" Said Shane tossing the locket to the other boy.

"It's not your Wesley, give it to me now!" Mina demanded.

"I think not." said Shane receiving the locket from Wesley and holding it over Mina's head. "Mini Mina, can't get you locket back." The boys laughed and Mina jumped for the locket. She knocked it out of Shane's hands and it flew through the air and down into the stone well. Mina rushed over to it her blond curls falling in her face.

"No!" she yelled. "Get it back." said yelled turning to Shane. "Get it back now!" Mina demeaned pounding her little fists on his chest.

"Sorry Mina, nothing we can do. We have to get back to the stables." said Wesley to Shane. "Right?" The other boy nodded and they raced back to the barn.

Mina dropped down on her knees and cried with her head on the well wall. "Oh no, what am I going to do? What will I do?" she cried.

"Pardon me" said a croaky voice. "Maybe I can help."

Mina looked up startled the tears still on her face as she looked around for the owner of the voice. "Excuse me but will you show you're self?" Mina asked.

"I am right here." The voice said again.

Mina looked down to find herself face to face with a small green slimy skinned frog.

"What?" Mina said some what startled. "You're a…a frog?"

"Yes, I am. Now I couldn't help but over hear you. Your necklace fell in the well, am I correct?"

Mina wiped her big blue eyes with her hand and said "It was a gift for my sister. And now those stupid boys lost it down the well." Mina started to cry more when the frog spoke again.

"I can get your locket for you." said the frog and mina's eyes lit up.

"Really?" she said with hope in her big wet blue eyes.

"Yes, I can but what will you do for me in return?" the frog said and cocked his head to one side.

"Anything, Mr. Frog. I just want my sister's locket back. Please." Mina said. "Please."

"Okay" said the frog jumping down and landing in the well water with a single splash. Mina watched as he came up for air and the disappeared under the cool dark water. Mina held her breath waiting for him to come back up and after and few minutes she saw the frog climbing back up with something shinny in its mouth.

"Here you go." said the frog spitting out the locket. Mina squealed with joy and picked up the talking frog.

"Oh thank you Mr. Frog! Thank you sooo much!" Mina exclaimed spinning around and then kissing the frog on the head before putting him back on the well wall. Then a shocking event occurred. The frog started to glow in a wraithlike green light and Mina got scared and hid her eyes. There was a popping noise, followed by some squishy sounds and then a bang. When it was all over Mina opened her eyes to see not a frog but a handsome young man sitting on the well.

"Umm…Mr. Frog?" Mina said. The man looked up at her and he felt his face and smiled.

"I'm human!" he said excitedly. Mina watched him with her big blue eyes and wondered what had just happened.

"Um… Mr.…" Mina didn't know what to call him. This caused the man to turned towards her and say

"Thank you so much Miss. This is what I wanted in return for retrieving your locket…that and you hand in marriage."

Mina was stunned "Umm…sir I can't marry, I'm only six and one-half." The man looked at her again "You only six?" he said. It was then Mina noticed the man's eyes were a pale ghostly blue.

"You're blind!" Mina exclaimed.

"Yes" the man said. He put his hands on his hand and sighed. "I was supposed to be kiss by my true love and turn back into a Prince. And now I was kissed by a six year old."

"I'm six and one-half." Mina protested.

"With all due respect Miss, I'm sorry. I'm just a little upset, by this predicament." said the man.

"Who are you?" Princess Mina asked.

"I am Sevastian, Prince of Val Delmar. I was cursed into a frog by my wicked step-father, because he wanted to remain King." said Sevastian.

"Oh that's awful" exclaimed Mina.

"Yes it is" sighed the Prince, sitting on the well wall placing his head of dark curls into his hands.

"Well I don't know if it will help much but my sister might know what to do." Mina said and Sevastian looked up at her.

"Your sister?" he said.

"Yes my sister is the crown Princess Bellame. It's her birthday, that's why I wanted the locket. It's for her. I put a picture of me and her in it." Mina said proudly.

"Is your sister married?" Sevastian asked.

"No, she is waiting for her prince charming. Mother and father are having a ball tonight, so she can see all the princes in the neighboring lands." Mina said. "And I get to go, this time! It's so fun and lots of cake and sweets."

Sevastian smiled at Mina and said "Well it looks like this day might not be so terrible after all. Say Princess Mina do you think you can get me into the ball?"

"Sure," Mina exclaimed. "Do you think you're my sister's Prince Charming? That would be the best thing ever! You're so nice and you got my locket back for me." Mina smiled with more delight and took Sevastian's hand. "Come on," she said pulling him towards the castle. "The ball's going too started soon!" Mina and Sevastian rushed across the lawns to the castle and in through the servants door. Mina was such a regular there that no one took notice of her, but they did take notice of the fact that she was dragging a handsome blind man with her. But since she was the Princess no one said a word.

Soon they were in the castle ballroom and Mina was admiring the decorations when Sevastian spoke.

"Do you think there's anywhere I could find a suitable change of clothes for this ball?" Mina laughed at his question and said

"Of course, I think my cousin James might have something." So the two of them snuck up to James's room and went through his clothes to find something for Sevastian. Mina picked out some clothes and gave them to Sevastian who asked her about her choice, a purple tunic and burnt orange trousers with a green hat. When Mina told him he frowned.

"Say Mina," he asked "Do you have any other choices?" Mina frowned and went to look for something else and came back with a dark green tunic, to match the hat and a pair of brown trousers. After telling this to Sevastian, Mina closed her eyes and covered them with her hands, she tried to peak through her fingers at him but he placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her around so he could change. When he was done Mina smiled.

"You look like a prince." She giggled.

"Good," said Sevastian "I am one after all." Mina giggled again and she led him out into the hall. Mina pulled him through the corridors and down into the ballroom, where guest were starting to come.

"Do you think you'll be ok here until the ball starts? I have to go get into my party dress!" Mina squealed excitedly.

"I'll be fine, Mina thanks so much for all your help so far." Mina rushed away leaving Sevastian at the banister. He tried to think about what was going to happen later, when he meets the Princess Bellame. Lost in thought he stepped away from the stairs and right into another person, a girl in servants dress.

"Hey watch where your going?" the girl said. "What are you blind or something?"

Sevastian frowned "Or something." He mumbled and the girl let out a gasp of shock.

"Oh my…I'm so so sorry. I didn't know." She said looking away from him.

"It's ok." He said reaching for the girls arms to comfort her; she was upset at what she said. "You didn't know."

"No, it's my fault my head hasn't been steady all day. So much to do before the ball and everything" she said a lock of her golden hair falling in her face.

"It's quite all right, I understand perfectly. Ball's are always a little mad."

"Yes," the girl smiled "You the first person who hasn't been telling me what to do all day."

Sevastian smiled back and said "Well, that's good to know. I'm glad I could brighten your day."

The girl blushed and said "Well I have to go now, but maybe we'll talk later."

"Of course," Sevastian said "Always nice to talking to a pretty girl."

The girl blushed more and whispered "How did you know I was pretty?"

"I always now a pretty girl, even if I can't see her, her personality glows." Sevastian said.

The girl smiled and said "I hope I see you again." and then rushed off, leaving Sevastian in shock and wondering who she was. He didn't even ask her name.

With in a few minutes the ballroom was filling and Sevastian found Mina back at his side.

"Hey Prince Sevastian, like my dress?" she said twirling around him.

He smiled and said "I bet it's the prettiest dress in the room."

Mina squealed and hugged him. "Come on, I want you to meet my sister." She said and pulled him towards a girl with beautiful golden hair and a dazzling light green and yellow ball gown. The Princess smiled when she saw her little sister.

"Mina!" She said hugging her sister and the putting her down and saying. "Oh Mina you're the prettiest girl at the ball. Why don't you go ask Shane or Wesley to dance with you?" Mina scowled and said "No they threw my present for you in the well! It was Prince Sevastian who got it back for me." Mina smiled and pushed Bellame towards Sevastian.

"Well hello again." Sevastian said to her.

"Hello Prince Sevastian, but how did you know it was me?" the Princess Bellame asked with a smile.

"I always know a pretty girl." He replied.

"That's good to know." Bellame said with a smile.

"Would you care to dance?" Sevastian asked her.

"Yes," she said a bit reluctantly. "Can you dance?"

Sevastian laughed and said "As long as you lead." And they took off onto the ballroom floor. After a while of dancing the two of them left the dance floor and sat down at a table.

"So," Prince Sevastian asked "are you enjoying your night?"

"Yes, very much so." The Princess Bellame answered. "But I have been wondering how did you come to be here? Mina said you helped her get this locket out of the well but that was all she said."

"Well," Sevastian chuckled "That's kind of a long story…." Sevastian then began to sum up the story the best her could until he finished and lowered his head.

"Oh, my" the princess breathed. "That's one strange tale."

"Yes, it is and well if you don't want to talk to me anymore, I'll understand." Sevastian said and stood up to walk away. But before he could Bellame grabbed his arm and said

"No, don't go you're the nicest person I've talked to in awhile and your story intrigues me." She told him and a small smile grew on Sevastian's pale face. "And I want you to stay. My sister may have kissed you but I would like you to be my prince. That is if you'll have me." She said. "I'm never this forward with anyone but it seem like I've been waiting for you." Sevastian took her hands and said

"I'm glad you were forward." And with that he pulled her into to him and leaned down to kiss her. They kissed each other passionately for a few ling moments and then when they pulled apart Princess Bellame opened her eyes and sighed. "I think I'm falling in love with you." She whispered close in his ear.

"I'm glad you turned out to be the princess." Sevastian said holding her tight.

"And you," Bellame said with a giggle "My knight in slimy green skin." The two laughed again and embraced, dancing off onto the floor. They danced till the night was over and the morning sun was just rising.

"Will you be mine?" Sevastian whispered into Bellame's ear as he held her close.

"Of course." Bellame whispered back. Sevastian smiled and kissed her on the lips, one long passionate kiss.

The next day the two of them were married with, Mina as the maid of honor and the stable boy Wesley as Sevastian best man. Mina and Wesley were not happy about this arrangement but went along with it none the less. The happy young lovers then road off in to the sunset in a white horse drawn carriage and they lived happily ever after.


End file.
